


Write it on the skyline

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking briefly at his watch, he sighed. It was already 8PM and he had just arrived in Seoul after his business trip in Jeju. He quickly got out of the airport and called a Taxi, dialing his lover’s number once he was comfortably sat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write it on the skyline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the eventual errors/typos, tell me if you find some please? Title from James Arthur's Impossible. Huge thanks to Claire ♥ for holding my hand through everything. And by everything I mean everything.  
> Warnings : Age gap (not soo much though), mentions of domestic violence.

Looking briefly at his watch, he sighed. It was already 8PM and he had just arrived in Seoul after his business trip in Jeju. He quickly got out of the airport and called a Taxi, dialing his lover’s number once he was comfortably sat.

‘Babe ?’ He breathed.

‘Where are you ?’ The other asked, his voice muffled.

‘I’m on my way to my apartment. My flight was late. Are you going to sleep now ?’ Chanyeol asked, his eyes looking out the window while a smile graced his lips at the sight of the sunset.

‘Mmh I don’t know…’ His lover murmured.

‘You should, you sound exhausted. Sehun, did you eat ?’ He said worried.

‘No, I...got in an argument with my mother. The usual…’ Sehun replied, uneasy.

Chanyeol sighed, his gaze darkening.

‘I missed you. I-I miss you.’ His lover whispered.

‘I missed you too. I’m sorry I came back late…I wish I could see you.’ He stated softly, closing his eyes.

‘Mmh not your fault…’ He sighed.

Chanyeol heard noises, then the sound of a door.

‘Wait’ Asked Sehun.

There were some words being exchanged, Sehun’s voice and maybe his mother’s but he wasn’t sure. He heard a curse, yells and bangs making him frown and sat uptight. What was happening ? Worried, he called his lover’s name but obtained no reply for a while just the buzzing noise of the phone.

‘Sorry Babe’ Came the voice of Sehun between sniffles.

‘What happened ? Are you alright ?’ Chanyeol asked, anxious. He didn’t like the sound of his lover crying.

‘I’m okay, I got to go. I love you.’ He responded before cutting the line.

Chanyeol clutched his phone – hard. He was worried sick about his lover. His mother didn’t accept the fact that his son was gay and was going out with someone older than him. Sehun was an university student whereas Chanyeol was a business man, they only had 5 years apart but Sehun wasn’t legal yet.

They intended to live together when he would reach 20 but in the meantime the younger had no other choice than staying with his parents. His relationship with them was conflictual and Chanyeol was powerless when they yelled at him, called him names or even hit him sometimes.

Lost in his thoughts, he nearly jumped when the driver called for him. He paid, thanked him and exited the car. Feeling tired, he massaged his eyes with his palm and headed to his apartment. Once on his floor, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure leaning against his door.

He frowned and approached the person, exhaling when he recognized his younger lover. Sehun heard the sound of his footsteps and raised his head slowly. His eyes were red and puffy from his cries but a small smile graced his lips at the sight of his lover.

Chanyeol drew him immediately in a warm embrace, inhaling his sent. Feeling the younger trembling in his arms, he tightened his grip and kissed his hair. Then he detached himself from Sehun to properly look at him, cupping his face.

‘Why are you here ? Aren’t you cold ?’ He asked tenderly, caressing his cheek.

Sehun leaned on his hand and sighed. ‘I missed you and I wanted to see you’ He confessed.

Chanyeol felt his chest constrict and couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. They only were apart for two days but it was already too much. They were young, hell Sehun wasn’t even legal yet but Chanyeol couldn’t imagine his life without the boy. In a sense it was scary for him to feel this way for someone, he couldn’t help but fear that Sehun would leave him, meet someone else one day.

They were together for one year and a half and he knew Sehun loved him as much as he loved the younger but it didn’t prevent him to feel insecure about their relationship.

They eventually had to break apart and entered Chanyeol’s flat hand in hand.

‘Can I stay the night ?’ Sehun asked.

‘Of course. Go to bed, I’ll take a quick shower and join you.’ He proposed, caressing his locks.

His younger lover nodded and disappeared through the bedroom door as Chanyeol took a drink and headed to the bathroom.

When he entered the room, Sehun was already under the cover, staring at the ceiling. Chanyeol smiled softly and dropped his towel on the floor after drying his hair to slide under the cover as well. He seized Sehun in his arms and kissed his naked shoulder. His lover smiled at him and scouted closer, chest against chest, nuzzling his neck. One of his hands came to rest on his waist where his heart lies while the other wandered south.

‘Mmmh are you naked ?’ He asked mischievously, his tongue lapping teasingly at Chanyeol’s collarbone.

‘Sehun. Sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow…’ He mumbled, his eyes closed before slapping Sehun’s hand away and intertwining their fingers.

‘Correction…WE have to get up early. You’re going to drive me to uni as the good boyfriend you are !’ He teased.

Chanyeol groaned but didn’t object and Sehun knew he had won. Again. Chanyeol couldn’t refuse his younger lover anyway.

‘I love you’ Sehun breathed, kissing his skin repetitively.

Chanyeol reopened his eyes and tilted his head to face him. ‘I love you too’ He replied softly.

Satisfied, Sehun smiled contently and kissed him chastely before closing his eyes. Chanyeol stared at him lovingly, his hand moving to rest on his hip then closed his eyes.

***

When he woke up the next morning, Sehun was sleeping soundly on his chest, mumbling something unintelligible when Chanyeol shifted a little to find a better position.

Amused, he caressed his hair and looked at the clock, 6:30 AM. He groaned, he had to wake the younger who had early classes. He was exhausted by his business trip and was planning to sleep the day away but…Sehun had other ideas for him.

He leaned in to peck him on his forehead, then his cheek and nose, poking his waist repetitively with his finger. Sehun stirred and groaned, opening his eyes with difficulties then smiled at him.

‘Hi there.’ Chanyeol greated him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

The younger get up to peck him on the lips, nuzzling his cheek with his nose lovingly. ‘Hi’

‘You need to get up, we have to take a shower and have breakfast.’ He suggested.

‘But…It’s only 6:30, I thought we could cuddle…among other things.’ Sehun pouted, his fingers running on the elder’s chest and sliding under the blanket.

‘Shower together and breakfast after, how is that ?’ The taller proposed, stopping his hand.

The blond sighed but nodded anyway, standing up, naked. Chanyeol licked his lips at the sight of his sexy lover walking backwards in the direction of the bathroom, smirking coyly at him. When his back hit the wooden door, he paused and gave him a sultry look.

‘Are you coming or not ?’ He breathed.

Without missing a beat, Chanyeol was up. He quickly removed his boxer and closed the distance between them.

‘You’re asking so nicely.’ He replied before kissing him hard.

Sehun moaned in the kiss and Chanyeol held him up against his body before carrying him in the shower, never breaking the exchange. When he nearly tripped, they broke the kiss, Sehun letting out a shriek. Chanyeol snorted before opening the water tap and closing the door, being careful not to drop his lover. Then, he pressed him on the wall and kissed him again, more slowly this time.

Sehun moved his hips against him making his hard on brush Chanyeol’s stomach. The latter smirked and jerked back, his own manhood hitting the back of his lover’s thighs. He straightened the younger’s legs around him, pushing them higher on his hips and groaned when his cock slid between Sehun’s ass cheeks.

‘Are you going to fuck me or not ?’ He asked, impatient.

‘No, not here and not now. You have school kid, I’m not fucking you.’ Chanyeol replied, amused by the younger’s behavior.

‘What ? But…It’s been days…’ He whined. ‘I have needs you know…aish…so much for going out with a grandpa.’

He rolled his eyes and sighed, falsely disappointed. Chanyeol grinned, he knew what the latter was doing : trying to rail him up just to obtain what he wanted. Too bad the elder knew his lover like the back of his hand, his game didn’t work on him anymore. In the past though…It was another story.

‘Sehun. Either I fuck your thighs and get you off or…we take a shower and I’m letting you take care of your problem, alone. What is your choice ?’ Chanyeol offered.

‘Don’t even think about not touching me you fucker !’ Sehun snarled, glaring at him.

The taller of the two laughed a little, breathing a ‘Language Babe !’ and pecked him on the mouth.

Kissing his jaw, he resumed his thrusts, wrapping one of his hands on Sehun’s cock to stroke him in rhythm. The younger moaned and helped him by thrusting back, clamping his ass cheeks to increase Chanyeol’s pleasure.

They didn’t last long, letting their orgasms hit them hard. They looked at each other and smiled, regaining their strength. Chanyeol released Sehun’s legs but kept him against him, the latter not really steady. He put his head on the taller’s shoulder, kissing the skin there.

‘I feel your come on my ass and legs…ugh…’ Sehun groaned.

‘When I come in your ass you’re not complaining…so hush will you.’ Chanyeol laughed.

‘Whatever…Next time we fuck okay ?’ He pouted.

‘Yeah…anything for you.’ The elder smiled, caressing his back.

They resumed their shower and ate quickly. Chanyeol kept an eye on what Sehun would eat, the younger tended to skip breakfast or diner at his home and the elder was worried about his health. That’s why when he was with him, he always made sure Sehun ate.

Once in the car, the lovers were quiet. Sehun stared outside the window, lost in his thoughts. When they arrived at the university, Chanyeol leaned in to kiss him chastely.

‘That’s all ?’ The younger said, raising his eyebrow.

‘Yes, that’s all you deserve, brat.’ Chanyeol mumbled, caressing his cheek nonetheless.

Sehun pouted and averted his gaze, biting his lips. Maybe he was being too childish. He spent their time snapping at his lover and acting like a dick.

‘Channie, bear with me okay ?’ He asked softly.

He didn’t leave his lover the time to reply, rapidly kissing his cheek and exiting the car. He waved before entering the gates and Chanyeol waved back, confused. What did Sehun mean ?

Tired, he sighed and drove back to his place, collapsing on his bed and falling asleep shortly after.

***

At lunchtime, Sehun sat with his bestfriend, Jongin, and sighed.

‘Oh wow…bad day ?’ The latter asked before taking a mouthful of rice.

‘Yeah…bad day, bad week, bad month, bad year…fuck my life.’ He retorted somberly.

Jongin put his chopsticks on the table and stared at him ‘Spill’.

‘I…Chanyeol came back yesterday and I spent the night with him.’ He began, pouting.

‘Isn’t it a good thing ?’ His bestfriend wondered.

‘Yes…in theory. I thought we would fuck…and fuck…and fuck. You know it’s been ages since I saw him alone. He was in business  
trip, before that we had exams so we couldn’t see each other that much…’ Sehun growled.

‘So…You need to get laid. And that’s why you’re so grumpy ?’ Jongin offered, amused.

‘Yes. But we didn’t…because he’s a grandpa and said I had school…As if a shitty handjob could be enough.’ The younger mumbled, frustrated.

In another situation, Jongin would have laughed, but not today.

‘Let me guess, you acted like a brat with him.’ The tanned-skin boy sighed. ‘You know you’re my bestfriend and I love you but sometimes I think you’re really the dumbest person on earth…I don’t understand how can Chanyeol keep up with your shitty attitude. If it was me I would have dumped you long time ago. The man would offer you the moon if you wanted, you really should treat him better ! What if one day someone snatched him from you ? What if one day he has enough of your brattiness and wants someone who can take care of him ? Who is more mature ? Did you think about this ?’ He asked seriously with bite in his voice.

Sehun widened his eyes, shocked. He lowered his head, lips trembling. Suddenly he didn’t seem so hungry anymore. Jongin’s words were like a slap in the face and it hurt to hear it from someone else’s lips.

‘I…I know. I know I’m not good enough for him but what can I do ? I love him, you know that. I just…It’s selfish but I want to act like a kid with him, I want to whine, and cry, I want him to be always there for me, I want him to protect me, I just…want to be happy for once. Is that too much to ask ?’ He demanded, voice trembling. ‘Tell me Jongin, is it wrong ?’

His bestfriend caught his hand in his and sighed.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say those hurtful things. I’m not judging you…I’m just worried one day it will be too much for him. I don’t doubt your love for each other but sometimes love isn’t enough…to build a relationship.’ The boy explained.

Sehun nodded and smiled softly before getting up and leaving, he didn’t have the heart to eat anymore.

Jongin let him leave and cursed under his breath. Why did he have to say all of this ? When his other friends sat beside him and asked for Sehun, he smiled guiltily and said that he wasn’t hungry. Zitao, the new transfer student looked at him strangely but didn't say anything. His boyfriend, Kyungsoo, looked at him worriedly. He smiled reassuringly, intertwining their fingers under the table.

***

In the afternoon, Sehun couldn’t help but think about Jongin’s words. He knew he was right, but it didn’t hurt less. In three months he would be 20 and he would be able to leave his home to live with Chanyeol, maybe it was time for him to act as an adult and stop being childish.

He received a text from Jongin in his last period.

I’m sorry, I was thinking about my past mistakes…Don’t think too much about it ok ? Just be careful that your relationship isn’t off-balanced. Ilu bff.

He frowned, did Jongin was having a hard time before and didn’t talk to him about it ? He sighed, he wasn’t a good boyfriend nor a good bestfriend it seems.

Ilu too. Sorry for not being a good bff. He replied, biting his lips.

And to add at his misery, Chanyeol didn’t send him a message all day. A sudden urge to cry kicked in and he closed his eyes to calm down.

When his last class finished he ran out and dialed his lover once he was outside. The latter didn’t pick up so he decided to go directly at his flat. Once in front of the door, he opened with his spare key and put his things on the couch, he tiptoed to the bedroom and smiled at the sight of his lover sleeping peacefully.

He sat beside him and watched him sleep, playing with his hair before lying at his side. He ended falling asleep as well, glued to Chanyeol’s back.

***

Sehun was studying at the library, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes when Jongin appeared at his side and sat. Another boy was with him and the younger looked at him curiously.

“Sehun, this is Huang Zitao, he’s a transfer student coming from China !” Jongin whispered.

“Hi ! My name is Sehun, nice to meet you I guess” Sehun said, smiling softly.

The boy smiled back sweetly, then sat with them. He had a tanned skin and seemed taller than him.

“He’s older than you, just so you know. Don’t act like a brat with him like you do with me.” His bestfriend announced, amused.

Sehun snorted. “How can I treat you like a hyung really ?”

Jongin hit his calf making him wince and pout. “Don’t fall for his angelic appearance Tao, he’s evil !” He smirked.

Tao looked at him and raised an eyebrow, smiling. Jongin was going to add something else but the librarian told him to stay quiet if he wanted to stay. The boy apologized sheepishly and kept quiet while Sehun and Tao tried to muffle their laughter.

*

At lunchtime, Jongin went to look for Kyungsoo, leaving Tao and Sehun alone. They sat at one table and began to talk about themselves. While he was speaking about his hometown, Sehun took a closer look at the Chinese boy, he had a lot of piercings, his hair was perfectly styled and his eyes were dark and deep.

Jongin came back with Kyungsoo and their friends shortly after and they all get to meet Tao. The latter was acting shyer with all of them and Sehun found it cute.

“You’re going to scare him guys, calm down” He joked.

“He’s doing wushu Sehun, do you really think he’ll be afraid of us ?” Jongin replied, perplexed.

“Oh? I didn’t know.” The younger replied, pleasantly surprised.

Tao smiled at him and nodded simply, eating quietly.

Sehun finished eating and excused himself to call Chanyeol.

*

In the afternoon they had gym, Sehun hated gym. Today was worse because he slept at Chanyeol’s place the day before and was still sore. He winced while changing and cursed his boyfriend.

Tao who was sitting beside him glanced at him worriedly. “Are you hurt ?” He asked.

“Ah, no…just…ahem…it’s nothing don’t worry” Sehun replied, embarrassed.

“He spent the night with his boyfriend that’s why” Jongin intervened, smirking.

Sehun hit his arm, swearing under his breath. He didn’t dare to look at Tao, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The latter said nothing and resumed his changing. Sehun couldn’t help but look at him up and down, Tao was really muscular he thought to himself admiring the way his muscles were moving when he shifted. Only when the other turned around, did he avert his gaze and clear his throat.

*

They became closer after some weeks and did a lot of things together like studying, staying at each other’s places, playing sports, and Sehun found himself spending more time with Tao than anyone else, including Chanyeol.

The latter was happy that Sehun made another friend at the uni besides Jongin, he knew his boyfriend’s bestfriend was busy with Kyungsoo, his family and his studies and didn’t have always time for Sehun outside the school. But nowadays, Sehun was spending all his free time with the Chinese boy at Chanyeol’s expense.

Before, Sehun had only him to spend time with but now he had Tao too. Chanyeol wasn’t the jealous type but Sehun had the tendency to ditch him, his own boyfriend, for Tao and he found it hard not to be upset about the matter.

His younger lover talked a lot about the boy when they were together too and when he wasn’t talking about him, he was texting him while being with Chanyeol.

*

They were watching a movie together at Chanyeol’s place, Sehun lying on the couch with his head on his lover’s lap. Chanyeol was feeling content to spend time with his boyfriend, it had been a while since the last time they stayed home to simply enjoy each other’s presence.

Sehun’s phone buzzed and he took it, smiling at the screen and typing something. Chanyeol didn’t say anything and waited for the younger to close his phone but he kept it and the buzzing didn’t stop.

When the movie ended, Sehun didn’t even realize that Chanyeol turned off the TV and was waiting for him.

“Babe” He called softly.

Sehun hummed but didn’t detach his eyes from his phone.

“Sehun, the movie ended 10 minutes ago” He tried again.

When Sehun didn’t reply, not listening to him, he sighed and get up abruptly. His lover gasped, shocked.

“Chanyeol !” He cried out.

“What Chanyeol ?” He snapped, pissed. “I called you two times but you didn’t even listen to me. I was happy to spend the evening  
with you but all you’re doing is texting Tao.”

“Why are you angry ?” The younger replied, frowning. “I’m just texting him now !”

“It’s been 20 minutes Sehun. You didn’t see the ending of the movie and didn’t even realize it was finished.” He yelled. “Can you close your damn phone for the rest of the night so I can enjoy our time together or is it too much to ask ?”

Sehun get up to face him, now pissed off too. “Don’t talk to me like that ! You have no right to give me order, if I want to text Tao you have no say in this !”

“Really Sehun ? Then keep your phone, I’m going to bed because I’m tired and I don’t have the time or the energy to argue with you right now.” Chanyeol stated, hurt.

He disappeared in his room and left Sehun alone in the living room. His phone buzzed again and he sighed.

‘Are u alive ?’ Tao texted.

‘Sorry gotta go. Lover’s spat…see ya tomorrow’ He replied back, biting his lip.

A ‘Oh. I hope everything will be ok. Text me if u need anything. See ya’ Came after.

He wrote back a quick ‘thx man’ and turned off his phone.

When he entered the bedroom, Chanyeol was already under the cover, his back facing him. He undressed himself quickly and joined him on the bed. It wasn’t the first time they argued but Sehun was feeling incredibly guilty tonight.

He looked at Chanyeol’s back for a while before sliding closer. He put his arm around his lover’s middle and buried his face in his nape, inhaling his scent. Chanyeol tensed but didn’t move.

“I’m sorry” Sehun breathed against his skin. “I’m really sorry”

Chanyeol sighed and relaxed before turning to face him. He caught his hand to kiss his knuckles then kissed his forehead tenderly. Sehun kissed his lips a few times and snuggled up to him, caressing his torso. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around him and they fell into slumber.

*

Unfortunately, it became worst and Chanyeol began to doubt this relationship with Sehun. Did the younger still love him ? Was he boring ? Maybe the age gap was finally driving Sehun away.

At first Chanyeol thought he did something wrong or wasn’t enough for the younger, he tried to talk to him about it but Sehun never understood what he meant and they always fought instead of arranging things. Eventually, Chanyeol stopped trying and let the situation worsening. After some time it dawned on him that he couldn’t do anything to fix their relationship because Sehun didn’t seem to care.

The younger came less and less, called him once a day and sometimes sent just a text. When they saw each other, they fucked, it wasn’t even making love anymore. It was slowly killing Chanyeol but Sehun didn’t seem upset about it. In the last weeks, he changed a lot, now he was going out every night, he smoked, drank a lot – Chanyeol had to come to fetch him more than one time because he wasn’t able to go home alone. He didn’t recognize his lover anymore.

*

Sehun was at a party with Tao, dressed in a skinny jean and a black tank top, he even put eyeliner – his friend told him it made him sexy. He had an argument with his bestfriend in the afternoon and he wanted to forget all about it.

Jongin said he changed a lot and that he didn’t recognize him anymore. He asked about Chanyeol and began yelling at him for his actions, telling him he had to make up with his boyfriend if he didn’t want to lose him. They didn’t spend time together anymore and Jongin, Kyungsoo and his other friends didn’t stay with him and Tao at school – they said they didn’t like what he had become under the influence of the Chinese man.

Sehun knew he had fucked up big time with Chanyeol and his friends, he knew Tao wasn’t a good guy to be with but he couldn’t help it, he was enthralled by the Chinese man. Maybe he wanted a little bit of freedom, he always was a good boy, had good grades and a good attitude, he didn’t break the rules and always met everyone’s expectations. The only flaw he had was the fact that he was gay. He wanted try and see other things.

He was currently sitting on a couch with Tao, drinking yet another vodka shots and smiling stupidly. The Chinese boy smirked at him and gave him a pill. “Try this, you’ll forget all about your problems !” He slurred.

Sehun smiled and took it without posing questions. At the beginning he didn’t feel anything but after some time he began to sweat a lot and his eyesight was blurred. He slumped on Tao’s shoulder. “I feel funny…” He mumbled.

Tao laughed at him and get up, catching his hand. He came across Jongin while they were making their way to the rooms. The latter widened his eyes at the state he was in and stopped him.

“Sehun ? Are you ok ?” He asked, worried.

“I’m feeling soooo good Jonginnie !” The younger giggled.

“Oh my god are you drunk ?” His bestfriend tried, confused.

“Nope, Tao gave me some pill…You have to try it ! You need to loosen up !” Sehun smiled.

Jongin tightened his grip on him. “I’m not letting you here alone, I’ll take you home.” He said.

“Nooo !” The younger whined, trying to get free.

Tao who was talking to someone while waiting turned to them. “He isn’t alone, I’m with him” He said.

“Is it supposed to reassure me ?” The older snapped, glaring at the Chinese man. “Sehun, you’re coming with me. Now.”

He tried to pull him but Sehun freed himself. “Leave me alone, I want to stay !”

“You’re not in your right mind ! I’m not letting you stay !” Jongin yelled.

He pulled the younger close to him but Tao wrenched him from his grasp and get in between.

“He doesn’t want to go with you.” He growled, his aura menacing.

Jongin clenched his fists and exited the place.

Once outside, he pulled out his phone and dialed Chanyeol’s number. He didn’t have a choice, he wasn’t going to let Sehun ruin his life and do nothing about it.

*

Tao and Sehun stumbled in a room and collapsed on the bed, both laughing hysterically. When they calmed down, Tao crawled on Sehun’s body and kissed him hard. The younger gasped into the kiss, surprised but didn’t resist. The Chinese man slid his hands under his shirt and began to undress him. Sehun’s head was spinning and the kiss was intoxicating but he couldn’t stop. He was feeling hot and Tao’s touch was amazing on his heated skin.

It was only when they were naked and Tao was rubbing against him that he realized what he was doing. He stopped the exchange and pushed Tao off him.

“Stop ! I-I can’t !” He said, breathless.

“What ? Why ? Isn’t it good ?” Tao asked, confused.

“I have a boyfriend… I…can’t cheat on him” He stuttered, feeling lost.

“You only remember you have a boyfriend now ? But Sehun…it’s been days since you saw him, you don’t care about him  
anymore and I’m sure he forgot about you too.” Tao snorted.

Sehun blinked at him, offended. “It’s not true ! I love him and he loves me !”

The Chinese man laughed at him. “You’re cute, but really pitiful.”

The younger’s lips began to tremble. What was happening ? Why Tao seemed to laugh at his misery, wasn’t he his friend ?

“Why ?” He asked, suddenly feeling lonely.

“Sehun. I just wanted some fun ok ? I wanted to fuck you that’s all, but you had a boyfriend. At first I thought I had to back off but you seemed attracted by me so I waited. It was even better than I thought, you actually ruined your relationship with your boyfriend and your friends to be with me.” Tao explained.

He stood up and get dressed, not sparing a glance at the younger.

“It’s a shame, we could have had fun !” He mumbled. “Bye Sehun !”

The door was closed and Sehun found himself alone in the room, naked. He didn’t move, too shocked. His head was hurting him and he couldn’t stand even if he wanted too. Closing his eyes, he began to cry, ashamed of himself. He blamed himself for being friendly with Tao, for distancing himself from Chanyeol, Jongin and his friends, for believing all the shit Tao said to him, for hurting the people he loved, for ruining his own life and being here today, alone, naked, broken and drugged.

Sehun hugged his knees and cried silently, feeling miserable.

The door opened and someone run to the bed to hug him. He found himself being pressed against a chest while a hand was rubbing circle on his naked back.

“Sehun, it’s ok, everything is ok, calm down.” Jongin breathed in his ear, trying to appease him.

Sehun gripped his shirt hard, sobbing on his shoulder. “I-I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, I should be the one being sorry. I let you with him and…fuck…I even introduced you…” Jongin cursed.

“It’s not your fault, I was naïve…What did I do Jongin ? I fucked up so bad…” He whispered once he calmed down.

“I’m here, don’t worry. And…Chanyeol is here too.” He replied, soothing him.

“Chanyeol…I ruined everything…I’m sure he doesn’t want me anymore…” Sehun stated brokenly.

“He loves you so much Sehun, he will forgive you.” His bestfriend promised.

“How could he…I’m not worthy and I hurt him a lot…” He sniffled.

Jongin didn’t reply, not knowing what to say and hugged him tighter.

“S-Sehun ?” Called a voice from the door.

Jongin and Sehun raised their heads and faced Chanyeol who was leaning against the door, out of breath.

“C-Channie…” Sehun whispered, his eyes becoming wet again.

Chanyeol closed the distance between them and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug.

“Oh my god Babe, are you ok ? I was so fucking worried something happened to you when Jongin called !” He panicked.

***

Sehun jolted awake, trembling and his body drenched in sweat. What was that ?

'Sehun ?' Asked Chanyeol with a sleepy voice.

The younger pounced on him and hugged him tight, sobbing. His lover, confused and sleepy, hold him against his chest and caressed his back to comfort him. When Sehun finally calmed down, sniffling softly and gripping Chanyeol’s shoulder, the latter broke the silence, now completely awake.

'What happened ?' He tried.

'I…had a nightmare. It was…horrible.' Sehun confessed.

'Do you want to talk about it ?' His lover asked.

'I…In my nightmare, I lost you Channie. I fucked up and…then lost you. It was so scary. I don’t want to lose you, I love you too much. I know I’m not the best lover, I have a lot of flaws and I’m young and a brat sometimes but…don’t leave me ok ? Please don’t leave me.' He babbled, panicked.

Chanyeol sat up and cupped his face to look him in the eyes.

'Hey, calm down. I’m not leaving you, I love you too Sehun. I wouldn’t stay with you if I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t wait for you to turn 20 to be able to live with you. I love you Oh Sehun, and I’m not letting you go anytime soon. It was just a nightmare.' Chanyeol reassured him, caressing his cheek.

'It felt so real…' The blond breathed, perturbed.

'I know, but it wasn’t. You need to sleep, you look tired babe. Did something happen today ?' Chanyeol tried, worried.

'Just a little argument with Jongin…' He mumbled.

'Mmh, maybe that’s why you had this nightmare. Talk with him tomorrow ok ? I’m sure it’s nothing.' His lover smiled.

Sehun nodded and slid closer, his arm resting on Chanyeol’s waist.

'I’m not going anywhere Sehun, sleep now.' Chanyeol breathed, kissing the top of his head.

***

The next day, Sehun practically pounced on Jongin to hug him, whispering a litany of ‘sorry’. Surprised, his bestfriend hugged him back before taking his hand to lead him somewhere to talk.

Sehun fidgeted and told him about his nightmare, a little embarrassed. He was relieved when Jongin didn’t laugh at him but pated his back and reassured him.

'I’m sorry too about yesterday, I shouldn’t have said all those things. Chanyeol and you, you love each other and I don’t think he would ever leave you. And tell you what, he is as insecure as you so you shouldn’t worry so much.' Jongin stated, smiling softly.

'What do you mean ?' Sehun asked.

'A few months ago, he told me he was scared you would leave him for someone younger, cooler and who could spend more time with you. He’s your first boyfriend, he thinks that at some point you’ll want to be with other people, you know ?' His bestfriend explained.

'You never told me…' He breathed, confused.

'I didn’t think it was a big deal back then, plus I’m not the one who’s supposed to tell you that right ? I thought he would have told you.' The older said, apologetic.

Sehun hummed simply, lost in his thoughts.

'And…about you ? What happened ? Did you fight with Kyungsoo ?' He asked suddenly, remembering their conversation.

'Not really. I just realized I wasn’t a good boyfriend. Kyungsoo cried a lot because of me in the beginning of our relationship. I didn’t know, he told me recently and it made me think. I was a bit cold, I didn’t spend a lot of time with him, I didn’t text him or anything, it was always him who contacted me, who asked me out and took care of me. I just went along with everything, and took everything for granted. I was the taker, and while he gave, gave, gave, I did nothing for him. I feel sorry you know. I hurt him a lot but now I’m doing everything I can to make it up to him.' Jongin explained, a soft smile on his lips.

'Did he want to break up ?' Sehun tried, worried. He never knew.

'No. But he became distant and really quiet, too quiet. At first, he didn’t want to tell me anything but then he broke down in front of me. I didn’t know what to do…I just waited for him to explain. And after I felt like the worse asshole ever…' He recalled, his eyes becoming unfocused.

He exhaled and looked Sehun in the eyes.

'That’s why, don’t make the same mistake as me. You have to tell Chanyeol how you feel about him, you have to reassure him because just like you he’s insecure, maybe he doesn’t show it but he is.' Jongin said seriously.

Sehun nodded simply and hugged him tightly.

'Next time, please tell me if you’re suffering, if you need to talk or anything. I want to be here for you too, that’s what bestfriend are supposed to do right ? You’re always here for me, I want to do the same. Balance, remember ? In friendship it’s the same.' Sehun whispered in his ear.

Jongin laughed and when the bell rang, they went to class together.

Just before the teacher entered the classroom, Sehun quickly typed a message to Chanyeol, a smile on his lips.

Babe. Tonight, I’m taking you out. ((Don’t order anything too expensive though, I’m a student !!!)). Do you know…? I love you, Park Chanyeol.


End file.
